


The World's Cutest Torture Chamber

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Background OC death, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digestion, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fatal Vore, Female Ejaculation, Kink Discovery, Oral Sex, Partners in Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, technically the eating happens off-screen btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Desmond and Emmy do away with Dunaway.Just a Demmy PWP vore fic. Keep scrolling.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The World's Cutest Torture Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire second trilogy of the series.
> 
> For the love of God, read the tags and click away. 
> 
> Aaaanyway *posts this instead of updating any of my long fics*

Emmy Altava and Desmond Sycamore had been dating secretly during the search for the Azran artifacts, and every time everyone else was off solving leftover puzzles, the couple learned new things about each other. Emmy had learned that Desmond was Descole, and Desmond had learned that Emmy was from Targent. Under usual circumstances, the two would be sworn enemies, but their physical chemistry overpowered it, so they made the relationship work.

Though, there was one thing that Emmy learned about Desmond that she couldn't accept. She hadn't even _believed_ it at first. The man had admitted to a peculiar, disturbing way of dealing with those he opposed and who opposed him. Emmy had written it off as a joke at first, but now the proof was staring her in the face.

Desmond was leaning back on one of the couches in the Bostonius, visibly exhausted. His eyes were mostly closed, and he was breathing very slowly. The elephant in the room was his gigantic, morbidly distended stomach, which his dress shirt barely managed to contain. Every now and then, the mass would twitch and move. Desmond had eaten a person, and according to what he'd said in the past, this wasn't his first time.

"You really can't keep doing this, you know." Emmy huffed at the man in front of her.

"I couldn't hold myself back... H-He was a Targent agent!" Desmond sputtered back at her before wincing in pain at the exertion of speaking.

"So was I! Would you've done that to me!?" She retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The man looked away in shame, hurt by that implication. "Des, you _have_ to spit him out, or puke him up, or whatever! You can't just _eat_ people!" Emmy towered over him as he sat, hands on her hips. "Not only is it immoral, it's illegal!" Desmond lazily blinked up at her. "Do you even know who it was? What if he had a family?"

Desmond guiltily shook his head. Emmy had a point. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud belch. It was so powerful that he actually coughed something up. Catching it in his fist, it felt metallic and rectangular. It was a name tag, engraved with the man's last name.

"Does, _hic,_ um, 'Dunaway' ring a bell?" Desmond said, reading the name tag. He paused for an answer, but received nothing but silence. Straining to sit up straight, he looked up to see Emmy covering her open mouth with her hand in shock.

Yes, Emmy knew Dunaway. She'd been in training with him for many years, to her misfortune. From when they were little to when they'd graduated the same academy, Barnett Dunaway had done everything possible to deride Emmy: pull her hair, snap her bra, and the worst of all, tell her that she'd never amount to anything in Targent just because she was a girl. She'd long since forgotten about him, but hearing the name brought back years of resentment.

"You're right." Desmond interrupted her flashbacks. "I'll spit him out, _hic,_ I'm sorry. He probably doesn't deser—"

"Nah. Nevermind." Emmy put on a small smile. "Do you need anything? Water? Antacids?" Desmond furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What!? You just told me to spit him out. What about his family?" Emmy smiled wider, her entire demeanor changing in front of him.

"Dunaway doesn't have any family," she said sweetly, "because he's an unlovable prick!" The man stared in silence, wide-eyed. "We went to the same school. He always picked on me!" Emmy looked back down at the man's stomach. "He's a worthless bastard. Barely even deserves to be your food..." She trailed off before looking Desmond in the eyes again. "Come on, let's get to your bedroom before somebody sees."

Emmy held out her hands to help pull Desmond up off the couch. The movement triggered the man inside his stomach to fruitlessly flail around some more, making his stomach sway. Emmy walked her grunting boyfriend to his master bedroom, supporting one side so he could make it there as easily as possible. She helped him to his side of the bed before jumping to her own. They'd begun sharing a bed weeks ago, even at the cost of Emmy having to sneak around at odd hours as to not raise suspicion from the other members of the Bostonius.

Desmond laid flat on his back, his dome of a belly pinning him to the bed. He let out a relaxed sigh and shut his eyes as Emmy unbuttoned his shirt for him to shrug off. She sat close and rubbed his gut, making large circles with her hands.

"He wasn't even good at his job. Nobody will notice he's gone." Emmy mused. "It's like... You retroactively saved me." She smiled at Desmond.

"You're... surprisingly accepting of this." Desmond looked back up at her, bewildered at her reaction. Emmy snickered.

"I guess so, but honestly, you're doing the world a favor." She peppered his stomach with kisses in appreciation. "Even Dunaway. You've given him a purpose."

"And what would that be?" The professor asked. Emmy grinned darkly at the question.

"Padding out your ass more!" The girl laughed as she smacked the side of his thigh. The slap, and more notably her comment, made the professor squirm uncomfortably.

"You're being so morbid, darling..." Desmond's face flushed in embarrassment at her bluntness.

"It's true though! Plus, _I'm_ not the one who ate a person! I'm in the clear!" Emmy laughed again and rested the side of her head on his midsection. She pressed her ear to his stomach to see if she could make any speech out, but all she could hear were the bubbling groans of the gluttonous organ churning at its meal. "Guess he passed out already."

Emmy scooted up the bed to be face-to-face with Desmond, gazing at him affectionately before leaning in for a kiss. He turned away for a second and let out another loud belch that he unsuccessfully attempted to stifle.

"There goes the last of his air, huh?" Unfazed, Emmy turned his head back to kiss him deeply. She braced herself to taste Dunaway in his mouth, but thankfully it was the same flavor as any other day. They broke apart and she nuzzled his cheek before turning back to look fondly at his tummy again.

Desmond was confused and a bit concerned at how quickly Emmy went from reprimanding him to rewarding him, but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. Besides, he could never bring himself to refuse being spoiled by his favorite person in the world. He let his eyes slowly close as Emmy started to rub his belly again.

"Feels good..." Desmond murmured, but Emmy could barely hear him over the pained groaning of his stomach. She moved back down to rest her head on his midsection again, listening to the gurgling within. Honestly, she didn't expect to be anything but disgusted and opposed to her partner devouring another person whole, but something about it was... arousing? It frightened her somewhat, how she was reacting to this sight. In the end, Emmy rationalized her fascination by remembering just who was inside the man's stomach at the moment and pushed her concerns aside. Desmond's actions felt heroic, not to mention erotic, to her now.

Emmy planted a few more kisses around his navel before she briefly got up to get something from the dresser. After fishing around in the top drawer, she found the small vial of lavender oil she'd use on occasion to massage her stiff muscles. Coming back to sit upright on the bed, she squeezed a generous amount of oil onto her hands and pressed them into Desmond's belly.

"This should help you feel a little better." Emmy worked the pads of her fingers into the grumbliest parts of Desmond's tummy, trying to massage away all the pain that vile man had caused him. No... Dunaway wasn't even a man anymore, not a person, not a human being... The man known as Dunaway was now nothing more than her lover's meal, which Emmy felt to be a much more positive transformation than what he'd been before.

"How do you feel?" Emmy asked softly, spiraling her slippery palms up and down his torso. His belly now glistened with an oily sheen, and the room was beginning to smell of lavender.

"Mm... Sleepy..." Desmond murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. Even if he weren't receiving a massage, just being near Emmy was calming enough to make him comfortable to the point of drowsiness.

"You can't go to sleep yet, Des." Emmy countered in a sing-song voice. "I still wanna have more fun with you." The girl wiped the leftover oil on his chest and after she deemed her hands adequately clean, she began undressing. Afterwards, she took the rest of Desmond's clothes off, leaving them both nude.

"Tell me if this is too uncomfortable, okay?" Emmy moved to sit on Desmond's chest and gingerly leaned forward, laying on top of his bulbous stomach and aligning her face with his crotch. "I think it'll feel good enough to be worth it, though." Emmy giggled, rubbing her hands on his belly to get her hands decently slick with massage oil again. She started to fondle his balls with one hand and aim his cock into her mouth with the other, making him jolt in surprise.

"Emmy!? What are you— _HIC!_ Ohh..." Desmond gave up asking after an especially painful hiccup. He relaxed his breathing and laid back, simply relishing the warm, wet heat of his girlfriend's mouth around his cock. Emmy waited for the man to make a move, but he didn't, so she pressed her ass into his face and took his dick out of her mouth.

"Do me too, dummy!" Emmy demanded with a laugh. "You're not too full to eat me out, are you?" Desmond panted at the view and shook his head, even though the girl wasn't able to see it from her position. He spread her cheeks open with his hands and dove in, coming face-to-face with her dripping pussy. The man took in a deep breath, inhaling Emmy's scent. Desmond pressed his lips to hers and started tonguing her sex, moaning just at the feeling of the heat emanating from her core onto his face. Emmy shivered at the noises he made under her. "I taste better than that bastard did, right?" The professor paused to lick his lips.

"Do you really have to ask?" Desmond replied matter-of-factly. " _Nobody_ tastes better than you." To prove he was serious, he immediately went back to slurping at her pussy. He kissed and nipped at her labia before tongue-fucking her again, trying to draw out as much of her love juice as he could. Emmy always tasted sweet and delicious, even more so when she was already turned on. With his mouth thoroughly occupied, all he could do was moan around his lover's sex and focus on not missing a single drop of her wetness.

Emmy trembled at the flicking of his tongue, his teasing making it hard to focus and continue sucking him off. She finally managed to will herself into leaning forward again, taking him back into her mouth. Emmy could feel Desmond's softening stomach sway under her added weight like her own personal waterbed, and she smirked around his cock. The ex-human in her boyfriend's gut deserved being reduced to a source of pleasure for the couple as they fucked around him. Emmy sucked harder, drooling at the thought of her most hated rival melting into naught but energy and protein, slowly becoming nutritious fuel for her lover. His scrawny arms would become the stronger ones that held her tight, his marred torso would become the tanned one she loved to kiss, his surly face would become the soft cheeks and smile she'd grown to love...

" _Mm, mgh!_ " Emmy was shocked out of her thoughts by Desmond shoving his fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit. He dug his fingers hard into her G-spot, hoping to get her to squirt for him. Desmond wanted to top off his dessert properly, so he tried desperately to milk Emmy for everything she had. It worked all too well, making Emmy release the cock from her lips to let out a drawn-out moan as she came on his face. Her legs twitched in Desmond's hands as she squirted into his open mouth, and the man below her eagerly lapped it up. Every sweet droplet on his tongue made the white-hot heat inside him a bit closer to bursting.

Emmy tried to at least rub his dick while she came, but she could barely concentrate, her entire body shaking as she climaxed. It didn't matter though, because the taste and sight alone was enough to push Desmond over the edge. He felt the sweet, hot feeling of release as the pressure building inside him finally snapped. The girl looked back down at his throbbing cock just in time to see it spurting up at her, accidentally getting it all over her face. She flopped back down on his tummy and waited for his tongue to finish licking her clean before rolling off his chest and turning around to face him.

"Clean my face too." She demanded lazily. Desmond nodded and started to sleepily lap at the mess he'd made. Emmy giggled at the feeling of his tongue tickling her cheeks and nose as he licked, which made her wonder...

"Des, you wouldn't ever eat me, would you?" Emmy asked, still giggling drunkenly in her afterglow. Desmond shook his head, but kept licking her face. Of course he wasn't usually fond of the taste of his own semen, but when it mixed with Emmy's skin, it drove him wild. The man could easily handle the bitter taste of himself when Emmy was involved; anything that indicated they'd been as close as two humans could be to each other felt priceless to him. When he deemed her adequately clean, he moved his head back and looked her in the eyes.

"Never ever." Desmond gave her a peck on the lips to punctuate his sentence. "That's only for people I, _hic,_ hate. I swear I don't do this very often... _Urp._ " He began to let out more air as his stomach continued churning at the fresh meat inside. The man had almost forgotten about that, but he soon remembered as the post-orgasm haze cleared his mind. He realized how exhausted he felt, and yawned.

"Is that so..." Emmy murmured mostly to herself. "Well, I think you've earned your nap now." She smiled at him and stroked his shoulder.

"Thank you..." Moments after he took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, Desmond fell asleep, thoroughly spent.

Emmy watched him doze off, waiting for him to completely fall asleep before quietly tiptoeing back to her guest room. When she arrived, Emmy rummaged through her luggage, looking desperately for her spare Targent case files. She flipped through the pages, smirking as she began ripping pages out.

"These will do nicely..." Emmy chuckled to herself as she began her project.

* * *

Desmond awoke the next morning, first noticing how much his midsection ached. As he woke up, he rubbed his stomach to no avail. It was considerably softer, but still large and heavy. No matter how much his gut could handle, he wasn't invincible to the pain that eating an entire person could cause. The man yawned and figured he should take a shower, so he moved to get up.

"'Morning!" Emmy chirped. Desmond flinched at the sound; he hadn't noticed she was sitting on the bed with him until then.

"I, um... Good morning." Desmond smiled shyly at her, and she returned it with a Cheshire grin.

"Look." Emmy reached to her nightstand and picked up a clipboard to show her partner. "I made this for you." She handed him the clipboard as he squinted, trying to decipher what was on the paper. Desmond flipped through several pages, all in the same format. Each page had an ordered grid featuring portraits of men, along with their names, written descriptions of their physical characteristics, and their estimated whereabouts. Each name had an empty checkbox beside it, and as he flipped through the pages, Desmond saw it. On the last page, Dunaway had a big red X in his checkbox.

"Wh-what is this!?" Desmond asked nervously, although he already had a sneaking suspicion of what that X meant.

"Okay, first off, I'm not _condoning_ you gruesomely killing random people," Emmy tried to keep a stern expression as she spoke, "but if you _really_ have to, I made a list of everyone that deserves it!" She pointed at an entry on the page. "See, you can check them off when they're," Emmy cleared her throat, "'taken care of.'" She looked up to see him anxiously reading through the list.

"This is a bit..." Desmond trailed off.

"Don't worry! None of them have families, I checked. They won't be missed." Emmy looked up to see him still shocked. "There's no rush. It can be... our little project." She punctuated her sentence by drumming her fingers on his gut.

"I still don't think—" Desmond's protestations were interrupted by an especially loud growl from his stomach.

"See? Your stomach's up for it, so you're outnumbered, two against one!" Emmy laughed. She lightly traced her finger around his navel. "I want to watch all those bastards melt into mush just to feed you..."

"You're being morbid again..." Desmond muttered as he trembled at the feeling of her fingers.

"I'm being _honest._ " Emmy corrected. "What better way to get back at Targent than picking off their soldiers one by one?" Desmond looked at the clipboard, then looked at her, and sighed.

"I'll... consider it." He placed the clipboard on his nightstand.

"Aw, c'mon..." Emmy pouted. "I can write down everything horrible each one did to me as motivation." She leaned in to nip at his earlobes. "Don't you want to save me? Don't you want to protect your girlfriend and make her happy?" The girl whispered. Her hot breath in his ear made him shiver.

"...Fine." Desmond muttered. "Only occasionally, though." He wormed his arms around her back into a slight hug, the most he could manage in his current bloated state. "I'm not quite sure how to feel about you wanting to use my stomach as a torture chamber." The man chuckled nervously.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're the cutest torture chamber in the world." Emmy giggled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all!" Desmond laughed. "What kind of a compliment is _that_ supposed to be?" The girl jabbed him in the chest.

"I was trying my best to be nice, okay!?" Emmy held back a snort. "Just take the compliment!"

"Can I at least be... a handsome, intelligent torture chamber?" Desmond asked with mock poise.

"Hmm..." Emmy examined him in detail before responding. "Nope! You're just cute!"

"I'll take what I can get, then." He kissed her once last time before they headed to the bathroom hand in hand to shower off the events of the previous night together, both a bit more at peace now that they knew one of their mutual enemies was "taken care of."


End file.
